


don't want to let you go

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Books, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Some firsts in relationships are big, grand things, ones always talked about, ones made into milestones. But Alec has learned that a relationship has a lot more firsts than he thought, just that some firsts are louder than others. A quiet, seemingly unnoticeable first is the first time Magnus leaves him alone at the loft.





	don't want to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Some firsts in relationships are big, grand things, ones always talked about, ones made into milestones. But Alec has learned that a relationship has a lot more firsts than he thought, just that some firsts are louder than others. A quiet, seemingly unnoticeable first is the first time Magnus leaves him alone at the loft. 

They are talking on the couch, a half empty bottle of champagne on the small table in front of them, when Magnus’ phone rings. One of the werewolves from Luke’s pack had been seriously injured, nothing the pack had tried was working. Magnus looks over at Alec, who just smiles at him, and Magnus tells Luke he would be right there.

“I’m sorry we have to cut this short,“ Magnus says, making his way around the loft and gathering ingredients. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,“ Alec says, getting up, fully intent on leaving, but then Magnus turns to him, looking uncharacteristically nervous, almost shy.

“But, you could stay, if you want,“ he says, not really meeting Alec’s eyes. “This shouldn’t take long, you can just wait here and we can continue our date when I get back. If you want to.“

Alec is stunned for a moment, taking in that Magnus wasn’t nervous about leaving Alec here alone, but rather about would Alec want that. The second realisation is bigger, though, because Alec realises Magnus trusts him enough to leave him in his home alone. He lets that settle in his mind, lets it warm his soul, and he steps in front of Magnus, kissing him softly on the forehead.

“I want to,“ Alec whispers, smiling, and Magnus mirrors him, before kissing Alec on the lips. He takes a step back, conjuring a portal behind him.

“Feel free to move around, explore, just be mindful of the potions in the study,“ Magnus says and steps through the portal, leaving Alec alone. Alec sits back down on the couch, sipping his champagne, but just as he’s swallowing down his third sip, his eyes land on the bookshelf in the hallway.

Without much conscious thought, Alec is on his feet, champagne forgotten, and then he’s standing in front of the bookshelf, eyes going over the titles on the spines. He pulls out a few, flips through them before putting them back, before he settles on one that looks very worn out, the spine cracked, pages slightly damaged on the edges.

He takes it over to the couch and starts reading, getting lost in the words and the story, but even so, the exhaustion and champagne catch up to him after a while, and he falls asleep, book on his chest.

* * *

Magnus opens the door to his loft, heavy steps echoing through the hall as he walks in and closes the door. The injury had been more severe than he thought, and it took more time and magic than planned. Thankfully, he’d managed to heal the young boy, and Luke had offered to drive him home, something Magnus had readily accepted.

There’s no sound in the loft, no, wait, there is, albeit a very quiet one. Taking a few more steps inside, Magnus finds Alec on the couch, a book open across his chest, snoring softly. His hair is a mess against the armrest and Magnus can’t help but think of the last time he’d found Alec asleep on his couch.

How things have changed.

He steps closer, reaching out to lightly run his fingers through Alec’s hair, and the snores are interrupted by a soft, content sigh, followed by Alec blinking his eyes open. He smiles, slow and sleepy, and it’s impossible for Magnus not to smile back.

“Everything went okay?“ Alec’s voice is raspy from sleep, and he slowly rises up, making sure to take the book off his chest, putting it onto the coffee table, still open to where he left off.

“Yes, just took a bit more time and magic than expected, but everything is good,“ Magnus says, sitting down next to Alec, close enough to have their thighs touching. “I see you found something to do.“

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay,“ Alec says, looking unsure, but Magnus only smiles, leaning in closer. He kisses Alec on the cheek, smirking at the shiver Alec doesn’t even try to hide.

“Of course it is, Alexander. I didn’t know you liked reading.“

Alec shrugs, looking away, but it’s only another moment before he looks back up to Magnus, and says, “I’ve always loved it, so much so that I became the designated bedtime story reader before I could even properly do it.”

He gets more into each story as he goes on, talking about some of his childhood favourites, or how he used to stay up reading by a witchlight. Magnus watches him, listening intently, heart warming more and more with each smile Alec gives. It’s only when his phone chimes with a message that Alec stops.

“It’s Izzy,“ he says, but offers no more until he sets his phone back onto the coffee table. “She got worried, I didn’t realise how late it is. I should probably head back.“

“Oh.“ Magnus hates how sad he sounds, but he can’t help it, and then he looks at Alec, who is looking back, somehow both reluctant and hopeful, and there’s something in his eyes that gives Magnus the courage to form his next words. “You could sleep here, if you want to, we don’t have to do anything but sleep, I just. I don’t want to let go of you just yet.”

Alec smiles at him, nodding before Magnus is even finished speaking.

“I don’t want to let you go, either.“

It shouldn’t sound like it does, like Alec is talking about more than just tonight, but Magnus can’t help the way the words settle into his heart. He presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, only a gentle touch, but then Alec is pressing forward, coaxing out a small gasp from Magnus. Things get a bit hazy after that, Magnus only being aware of the soft warmth of Alec’s mouth against his, Alec’s hands on his arms and shoulders, the softness of Alec’s hair between his fingers.


End file.
